


Absence

by FemaleSpock



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Hux is Not Nice, Kylo Ren Has Issues, M/M, Muzzles, Or Is he?, Power Dynamics, Snoke is worse, Submissive Kylo Ren, Verbal Humiliation, vow of silence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemaleSpock/pseuds/FemaleSpock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo comes to Hux's rooms all silent and strange and Hux is determined to break him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absence

Hux was not even a quarter of the way through his evening’s work when Kylo came wandering into his quarters without so much as knocking. Hux had been away overseeing the construction of a new prototype and had come back to a mountain of messages from his staff, who apparently couldn’t function without him. As it was, he really didn’t have time for Kylo now, even if it had been weeks since they had last seen each other.

 

It was a strange arrangement they had, nothing he had planned for or expected. Kylo had initiated it, walking into Hux’s quarters uninvited and offering himself to Hux in the bluntest terms possible. Hux had suspected a trap, though Kylo hardly seemed capable of devising a plan that required anything more complicated that application of brute force, and had told him as much. Kylo had insisted he was entirely genuine and had removed his helmet in a bizarre show of sincerity. The performance was somewhat convincing but, even by Kylo’s standards, this behaviour was odd enough that Hux needed some kind of solid explanation as to why the hell Kylo would seek anything at all from his most hated colleague. Kylo had looked him in the eye and told him that all his life he’d been surrounded by those that would seek to placate him with pretty words, all the while thinking something else entirely. His eyes were shiny when he told Hux that he knew he could trust him because his words matched his thoughts: he loathed him and would make no pretence otherwise, not even in front of the Supreme Leader. Satisfied enough with this explanation, even if he couldn’t quite claim to understand, Hux had punished Kylo thoroughly for daring to think he could just walk into Hux’s space with such a flagrant lack of respect. From there, it had continued.

 

“I didn’t send for you,” said Hux, barely looking up from his datapad. “You know how I feel about you just walking in unannounced.”

 

When it became clear that Kylo was not going to explain his presence or make any move to leave, Hux put the datapad down altogether. “Take your helmet off then, if you insist on staying.”

 

Kylo tilts his head, his hands hovering around his face.

 

Hux crossed his arms in front of his chest. He wasn’t sure what had prompted this outburst of disobedience but he wasn’t going to stand for it. “Helmet off. Now.”

 

Kylo removed the helmet but clung onto it, hugging it close to his chest. Hux exhaled, getting out of his seat. He grabbed the helmet and Kylo didn’t fight it for him. He put it down on the side table with slightly more force that necessary.

 

“What are you here for?” he asked, as if he didn’t know, turning to face him head-on.

 

Kylo’s mouth twisted. He looked Hux up and down, undisguised want in his eyes. He said nothing.

 

“Silent treatment, is it?”

 

Kylo’s mouth twitched – was that a smile he was suppressing? Irritation surged through Hux. This was some sort of stupid game to Kylo – well, Hux would deny him the satisfaction of winning at the very least. He lunged forward and pushed Kylo up against the wall, receiving not even token resistance in response. He sunk down to his knees and reached for the zip of Kylo's trousers. He didn't do this often but he was determined to break him. He looked up at Kylo, waiting for confirmation. Kylo’s pupils were blown wide. He swallowed, nodding. Hux pulled it down in one efficient movement and tugged out Kylo's already hard cock.

 

“Tap my shoulder three times if you need me to stop at any point,” Hux said, as an afterthought.

 

Kylo gave an impatient nod, like the idea of stopping was the last thing on his mind. With that, Hux leant forward and licked a long stripe along the underside of Kylo’s cock, travelling from the base to the tip, feeling Kylo shudder soundlessly. He teased his tongue into the slit, which elicited nothing but a sharp intake of breath from Kylo. He stopped and looked pointedly up at Kylo. This was the cue for him to beg.

 

Kylo’s large hands grasped at Hux’s face. He gently steered Hux back in the direction of his doubtlessly aching cock. The touch of his hands was so light it was more of a suggestion than anything. Still no sound was forthcoming. Hux glared at Kylo but sunk his head back down, his lips closing over the head of Kylo's cock. He took the length into his mouth with renewed determination, feeling it scrape up against the back of his throat.

 

Kylo let out a moan. Hux continued as though he were unaffected and it was like a dam had been broken, the sounds from Kylo getting louder and louder, culminating the sharp cry of Hux's name. It cut through the air as Kylo came and Hux closed his eyes, feeling victory wash over him, the feeling stronger than any orgasm. He disengaged and wandered across the room.

 

"What was this all about, anyway?" Hux said, casually. He reached over into his desk draw and took a cigarra out of its case. He didn’t smoke, not really, but it was a useful prop in situations such as this. On occasion, he’d made use of the back of Kylo’s hand to stub them out and it always made for such a pretty mark against his pale skin.

 

Kylo breathed out, his chest heaving. He looked pleasantly ruined. "Supreme Leader Snoke granted me the sacred task of lasting a week without words, whether written, spoken or projected directly into the mind."

 

Hux lit the cigarra. "How long did you last, then?"

 

"I lasted three days."

 

"Then I came aboard." He put the cigarra to his lips and took a long inhale.

 

Kylo looked away, ignoring this point. "It was supposed to help me focus. To allow me to become one with the Force, to let me bend it to its will."

 

Sudden pride surged up in Hux. Instead, he'd bent Kylo to his will. A victory to be sure.

 

The commlink crackled with an incoming transmission. He put the cigarra out before picking up.

 

"This is General Hux," he said, automatically slipping into officer mode.

 

"Sir, we've received summons for yourself and Kylo Ren. The Supreme Leader wishes to speak with him immediately but we've been unable to get in contact with Ren for days. He is refusing to take transmissions."

 

"I am aware of Ren's situation," said Hux, not even giving a glance at the man standing before him. "I will escort him to the Supreme Leader presently. Hux out."

 

* * *

 

  
  
The Supreme Leader wanted to see the two of them separately, summoning Kylo in first. This left Hux to mill outside the chamber and curse Snoke for wasting his time like this – he could have just as easily sent for Hux later if he was going to take so long talking to Kylo alone. He wished he had brought his datapad – that way he could have at least gotten some work done whilst he stood there and waited but they had left in rather a hurry and putting his appearance back into a professional state had been his primary priority.

 

Kylo was wearing his helmet when he left the chamber.

 

"How was it?"

 

Silence and an expressionless mask were all that answered Hux.

 

"Are we back on this again?" asked Hux. "The vow of silence."

 

Kylo neglected to even nod.

 

Hux sighed. "See me in my quarters same time tomorrow."

 

He did not move to confirm it either way but Hux felt confident he would see him the next day.

 

Hux took this as his cue to enter the chamber, presenting himself directly in front of Snoke.

 

"Kylo Ren has broken his vow of silence," Snoke said, without preamble. "I felt it the moment the sound passed from his lips."

 

Hux stood expressionless under the scrutiny of Snoke's gaze and tried not to sweat. Those beady eyes were looking at him like he knew exactly who was responsible for the failure of his apprentice. A small part of him wanted to smile, to throw it in the Supreme Leader's face: _look at the power I have over him. Watch as he slips through your fingers._ But it would have been unwise.

 

"He was set this task in your absence so I can hardly blame you for being unaware. I will tell you this now: he has been set a new test. He has promised me that he will not fail, this time," continued Snoke. It was impossible to read his expression.

 

"Supreme Leader, I am sure he will do all that he can not to fail you." It was the truth, at least. Kylo had many failings but a lack of effort when serving his master was not one of them.

 

"Yes. I believe he will. You are dismissed, General."

 

Hux left the chamber and realised only after that he hadn't been given any instructions, not directly. The meeting had been at attempt at intimidation - Snoke thought he could bully him with a few menacing words and a holographic image doubtless magnified to allow the Supreme Leader to live up to his name.

 

But he was only a hologram. And if Hux hadn't been given explicit instructions, then he couldn't be blamed for disobeying.

 

* * *

 

 

Kylo showed up just as Hux had asked him to.

 

“You know what I’m going to say,” said Hux, looking at him with disdain.

 

Wordlessly, Kylo removed the helmet and presented himself for inspection. There was black thread stitched through Kylo's lips, clamping them shut. Kylo reached out and took Hux's hand, guiding it up to touch the stitches in his skin. Hux's fingertips were wet with saliva. Hux tilted his head and considered.

 

“How are you supposed to eat like this?”

 

Kylo rolled his eyes, as if in protest of the fact that Hux’s first reaction to the sight before him being to ask such a mundane, practical question.

 

“I hate it when you act like a brat,” said Hux, trying to ignore the questions churning in his mind. How had Snoke managed to do this if he were only a hologram? Had he done it through the Force? Or had he told Kylo to do it himself and Kylo, in a typical show of pathetic obedience, had obeyed? “Take off your clothes and get on the bed.”

 

Kylo divested himself of his clothing quickly, folding the mass of tattered black robes as best he could and leaving them at the foot of the bed. Hux allowed himself to smile at that. He’d trained Kylo well. He used to just insist on leaving his clothes strewn about everywhere and even momentary mess was intolerable to Hux.

 

Hux watched Kylo as he clambered onto the bed, admiring the clean lines of his musculature. “I hope you had the sense to prepare yourself before you came here. You’ll have to suffer the consequences of your lack of foresight if not.”

 

With Kylo on all fours, facing away from him, Hux could just about make out a nod. A nod which could mean either that he had prepared or that he was ready to face the consequences – Hux supposed he’d find out when he got there.

 

He walked over in no particular hurry, soaking in the sight, knowing that Kylo was just aching for him. He stopped short of the bed, removing his trousers and underwear as slowly as humanly possible, making sure to fold them neatly and place them next to the rather more unruly pile of Kylo’s clothing. “Raising your left-hand means ‘no’ or ‘stop.’”

 

Kylo did not raise a hand so Hux got up behind Kylo, pressing his erection up against the cleft of Kylo’s ass. At the contact, Kylo started to push backwards, desperately trying to manoeuvre his entrance to meet with Hux’s cock. Hux brought his hand down sharply against the skin of Kylo’s ass and felt his own hand sting. “You’ll take what you’re given and no more.”

 

Kylo stilled instantly. Hux hit him again for good measure. Irrationally, he missed the sound of Kylo’s cry of pain, even if he knew Kylo was unable to make one. Shaking his head, he put his hands on Kylo’s reddening skin and prised his cheeks apart. He lined the head of his cock up with Kylo’s entrance. He could feel Kylo trembling in anticipation and decided to put him out of his misery, pushing in deep. He glided easily into the silken warmth. Yes, Kylo had prepared before he arrived.

 

He let himself just rest there for a moment, knowing it must be torture for Kylo to resist the urge to fuck himself on Hux’s cock. Then he started to thrust, shallow at first. He grasped at Kylo’s hips, the way he knew he liked and pulled him in closer, ramping up the pace. He tightened his grip and knew that there would be bruises left where his fingertips had been. He knew Kylo liked that, liked having the marks there as a reminder of Hux’s ownership of his body.

 

He pushed in punishingly hard, moving at a relentless pace. He could hear his own breath, heavy in the air. He wasn’t going to last much longer but he was going to be damned if he broke before Kylo. He reached forward and grasped Kylo’s cock firmly in hand.

 

“You know, it occurs to me that there’s an advantage to your current predicament: I don’t have to listen to your insipid whining about the call to the Light or your ramblings about Darth Vader,” he said, struck with a sudden bolt of inspiration. “I can say anything and you can’t say a single thing back. I call you the whore that you are and you just have to take it. Stars, you’re just desperate for it, aren’t you? You’re so desperate you’d break any vow just for the touch of my hand.”

 

Kylo bucked against Hux’s hand as if to demonstrate this point, and Hux allowed himself to smirk as he continued: “You’re so needy, Ren, such a needy little whore. I should fuck you like this in front of Snoke, show him who your true master is.”

 

A very strange sound erupted from Kylo’s lips. Hux came inside Kylo almost instantly at the sound of it. Hux gave Kylo one last stroke and felt him come hard and fast.

 

“Hux…” Kylo said, weakly.

 

“Turn around,” Hux commanded and Kylo did, flopping onto his back. Hux took it in: Kylo had broken through the stitches, leaving frayed strands hanging out of the skin. Hux reached out and ran his finger between Kylo’s lips, feeling the material against his skin. It occurred to Hux that there was nothing particularly strong about the thread. Snoke must have known it would be easy for one such as Kylo to break, through the Force, if not through physical strength alone.

 

Hux sunk on the bed, his arm brushing up against Kylo’s as he lay down beside him.

 

"Snoke is going to be angry," said Kylo, matter of fact. He didn't seem scared at all.

 

Once Hux had wondered how Kylo had been able to stand handing over his life to Snoke. The power he had gained, however great, surely wasn't worth this - his life, his free will. But the more he had gotten to know him, the more he had realised that handing over his free will had not been an unfortunate side effect, but an enticement.

 

But he wouldn't submit to just anyone. He had to maintain the mask of dominance around the crew. There were only two that Hux knew of that could get him to obey. That was one too many for his tastes.

 

“I imagine he will be,” said Hux, trying to sound nonchalant. “You at least managed three days last time. You didn’t even last twenty-four hours.”

 

Kylo turned to look at him.

 

Hux ran his fingers through his dark hair, tugging sharply when he reached the ends. “What are you going to tell him?”

 

Kylo shrugged.

 

Hux didn’t flinch as the summons came through the commlink for Kylo alone. “Come back to me after you’ve finished with him,” he said, lazily, reaching for his datapad.

 

* * *

 

Kylo took off the mask without prompting, this time, revealing a jaw clamped shut by an intricate lattice of black leather straps. His eyes were wide in genuine panic now, looking at Hux as if desperately trying to communicate something. Kylo touched his fingers to the muzzle.

 

Hux froze. The punishments had been escalating, he realised. If this was what came after the stitches, what came after this? He had a sudden vision of Kylo coming to him and opening his mouth to reveal a bloody stump where his tongue had been. Hux put a hand up to Kylo's face, tracing his fingers over the strap. Kylo lowered his eyes and Hux found himself entranced by the delicacy of his eyelashes.

 

He put a hand to Kylo’s chin and steered his face upwards. Kylo flicked his gaze up again and met Hux’s stare with dark, yearning eyes.

 

Hux made his decision there and there. "I think you should leave."

 

Kylo flinched but stood his ground. He reached out a hand.

 

Hux slapped it away. "Don't touch me."

 

His posture was slumped, arms hanging uselessly by his sides. His head was bowed. He looked very much like a dog that had just been kicked. The only thing that was missing was the sound of whimpering. Hux's hand moved, as if of its own will to touch Kylo's shoulder before he realised what he was doing, and pulled it away again. Feelings revolted inside of him.

 

"You disgust me," he pronounced, feeling his mouth twist. "Get out of my sight!"

 

Not even a hint of movement. Why wasn’t he moving? Surely Kylo didn’t really want him to continue with this?

 

"You're no use to me without your mouth,” he sneered. “Come back to me when Snoke takes that thing off your face."

 

Kylo put his hands up to it again, as if to remove it himself.

 

"No, Kylo, don't!" Hux blurted. He closed his eyes and felt his face set back into the hard mask. "You're pathetic, so desperate to please. Well, listen to me now when I say that what would please me is for you to go away. Forever.”

 

Kylo grabbed him roughly by the shoulders, peering at him as though his face held answers. It took everything that Hux had not to look away, holding eye-contact as he felt the start of pressure around the edges of his mind. Kylo dropped him abruptly, giving him a strange, cold look, before sweeping off, posture upright. Hux’s heart pounded in his chest. He felt seen.

 

* * *

 

 

He received summons from the Supreme Leader a week later. He’d had neither sight nor sound of Kylo since he’d sent him away. It had been better that way. He had gotten a lot done in that time. The message hadn’t asked for Kylo but Hux knew that there were other ways for the Supreme Leader to contact his apprentice.

 

He had to quash disappointment when he entered the chamber and found himself alone with the over-sized hologram of the Supreme Leader. “Supreme Leader, I await your command,” he said, inclining his head slightly. How he hated bowing and scraping to this grotesque creature. This alien did nothing to deserve such respect, nothing that Hux could see. He sat on his throne and commanded other, more talented men to do his dirty work.

 

"My apprentice has kept to his vow of silence and will now be released. He has done well,” Snoke said, the projection leaning forward to look more directly at Hux. “Ensure that you endeavour to match those successes in the future."

 

"Yes, Supreme Leader," said Hux, hollowly.

 

The Supreme Leader smiled, always an ugly thing. "I will be watching you quite carefully, General. We must all be on guard to ensure that sentimentality does not interfere with the work of the Order."

 

Hux clamped his jaw down, teeth grinding together, to keep from showing any expression. It was a taunt. Snoke was taunting him with his failure to break Kylo. But Snoke hadn’t wanted him to interfere with Kylo’s training – at least he’d implied as much…

 

“Have you nothing to say for yourself, General? It is not like you to be lost for words.”

 

His fingers curled inwards and he was grateful for his gloves for preventing the scrape of his nails against his palms. “I will do everything possible to carry out your will, Supreme Leader.”

 

“You and my apprentice are the finest instruments the Order has at its disposal,” the Supreme Leader said, in a tone that almost passed for benevolent. “I am certain that you will not disappoint me.”

 

Snoke's hologram blinked out.

 

Hux hated him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m trying to finish my WIPs, because I have a lot of them, so this was a part of that. I feel like this story is kind of weird because my initial idea ‘Kylo Ren has a vow of silence and Hux decides to make him break it’ sounds like smutty fun (although I honestly hate writing smut, so I don’t know why I do this to myself, haha) but this ended up being more about a power struggle between Hux and Snoke than anything else. I think a part of me just felt bad because Snoke’s taken out so easily in a lot of my Kylux fics, so I decided to rectify the problem by having him totally win in this fic. 
> 
> Also, Kylo’s stitched lips were inspired by that one part in Orphan Black. 
> 
> Anyway, any comments are always much appreciated!


End file.
